1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to installing files in a computing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for streaming an install package into a virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common method of installing software in computing systems is via an installation package containing installation information and, often, the files that make up the software itself. For example, in computing systems running the Microsoft Windows® operating system, an install package commonly referred to as an MSI install package may be used. The term “MSI” comes from the default file extension of these installation packages. Install packages may be commonly delivered via removable storage media or via network download.
In some cases, an install package may also be delivered to a target system via streaming. “Streaming” in this context generally refers to a form of on-demand software distribution in which an application is downloaded from a server, or other host, to a target in response to a request (demand) from the target. Such a software application may be referred to as a “streamed application.” Such techniques may include initially streaming only those portions of an application necessary to install and begin execution of the application with basic or otherwise required functionality. In this manner, the entire application need not be downloaded to a target computing system prior to beginning execution of the application. If other portions of the application are needed, they may be delivered in the background or on demand through the same streaming mechanism. For example, the server computer may first stream one or more startup blocks which include just enough executable code for the streamed application to be launched on the host computer. Upon receiving the startup blocks, the host computer may execute the startup blocks to launch the streamed application. Further blocks of code or data for the streamed application may then be dynamically streamed to the host computer from the server computer while the streamed application is executing.
In some cases, an install package may be conveyed to a target computing system. Once the install package is received, one or more installation components may be employed to install the install package. For example, the Windows Installer Service and an MSI executable process may generally operate in the environment of the physical operating system of the target computing system according to standard Microsoft recommended practices. However, there may be times when it is desired to install an install package in a virtual environment on a target computing system. Accordingly, systems and methods of streaming an install package into a virtual environment are desired.